Josie's story
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: Josie Castle was playing with her siblings when all of a sudden she started coughing blood and fainting the Castle family life is about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**still looking for a beta and I'm also looking for someone to do cover art for my stories anyway I thought we might start the first chapter off as fluffy before we get into the sad stuff.**

**Noah-8**

**Josie-6**

**Isabelle-3**

Rick entered the loft taking his coat off and putting his keys in the key bowl.

He walked upstairs into the playroom when he walked into the room his three kids battling each other with toy swords.

" Hey guys what are you doing," His youngest Isabelle ran towards him giving him a sword," " Daddy princess Kate is in trouble," " Never fear i shall save the princess,"

" YAY," Isabelle shouted jumping up and down " Get him daddy," Josie said the two girls cheered him on as Castle and their oldest son had a sword fight.

" You give In," Rick asked his son but he was laughing to hard to answer his question " I said to you give in," Rick tickled him he son squealed in delight " You win." He son said trying to catch his breath.

" Quick daddy we have to save the princes." Isabelle tugged at his hand " yeah if we don't save the princess she will die," Josie also tugged his hand," show me to the princess," He followed them down the hallway to Josie's room his wife Kate was lying in the bed.

" how are you going to wake the princess daddy," Isabelle whispered " you should wake here up by kissing her," Josie suggested " okay let's try that," Castle whispered back he walked over to the bed and kissed her when he kissed her a smile appeared on her lips.

Isabelle covered her little sister eyes with her hand " the princess has awoken," Rick said scoping up Kate in his arms she squealed and kissed his cheek the two girls ran back into the playroom " thank you prince Rick," " anything for you Princess Kate,"

" It seems the kids are playing in the playroom, Mrs Castle," he said cheekily " and what are you purposing Mr Castle," she said biting her bottom lip " I'm purposing that we should play time also," " I like your thinking Mr Castle,"

Rick carried Kate down the stairs when they got to their bedroom he put Kate on the bed he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her till they heard a bang coming from upstairs Kate broke the kiss off " did you hear that?" Kate asked him with panic in her voice.

" MOM, DAD," they heard their son call for them in a panicked tone they both jumped out of the bed and ran upstairs to see Josie had fainted on the hallway floor and had blood on her top and jaw " Rick hurry call 911," He hurried down stairs to call 911.

" Noah take Isabelle into her room," Kate told him " come on Isabelle," Noah held Isabelle's hand and walked up to her bedroom meanwhile Kate sat down next to Josie who was nearly as pale as a ghost she brushed the hair off her forehead.

" stay with me Josie, help is on its way baby girl just stay with me alright," tears dropped down her cheeks at the thought of losing their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah was keeping Isabelle entertained in the hospital hallways while they waited for some news on their sister. " what to have a race Izzy?," Isabelle shook her head and cuddled her toy puppy close to her " I'm sleepy and hungry," Isabelle whined.

" Mom and dad will be back soon," " but I'm hungry now," Isabelle pouted and folded her arms. " Noah, Isabelle," their old sister Alexis called behind them," Lexi," Isabelle ran to Alexis and hugged her legs Alexis picked up Isabelle and put her on her hip.

" Noah where's dad and Kate? Where's Josie?," " they went to talk to the doctor ages ago."

" whose looking after you two?," " a nurse that is around the corner has been checking up on us," " Lexi I'm hungry and sleepy," Isabelle whined to Alexis.

Alexis told the nurse that she was taking the kids to get something to eat Isabelle dug into her milkshake and chips but Noah hadn't taken a slip or a bite " It was so scary Lex," Noah opened up to his old sister," Alexis took a deep breath " I know Noah..," Alexis was cut of in her sentence by Noah " NO YOU DONT KNOW," he shouted making a scene for everyone to see.

" Can we go back to the hospital," Noah asked " I want ice cream but," Isabelle complained " stop being so selfish Izzy," Noah snapped again " hey Izzy why dont you go in the play corner," " okay" Isabelle moved off Alexis lap and walked over to the kids play area.

" Your right Noah I don't know I wasn't there and your worried about losing your sister everyone is worried about Josie but you need to remember that Izzy is only three and has no clue on what was going on so.." " take it easy on her," Noah finished her sentence " okay i will Lexi," " alright let's go see if Dad and Kate have finished talking to the doctor,"

When Alexis came back to the hospital Isabelle was asleep while Alexis carried her her dad was in the hallway with his fingers dug into hair and his head down " dad," Noah tapped his shoulder and he looked up his eyes were red from crying.

" hey buddy," he stood up and ruffled his hair then walked over to Alexis " thanks for coming down sweetie," he looked around for Alexis fiancé but couldn't find him " where's Theo?," " he had to go out of town for a meeting,"

" Dad where's mom?,what happened to Josie?" Noah asked Rick " Alexis why don't you take Izzy home and put her in her bed while me and Kate talk to Noah," " sure dad we will be back tomorrow morning,"

" come on," Rick wrapped his arm around his shoulders and walked him into a hospital room to see his sister in the hospital bed asleep with a breathing tube in her nose he crashed into Kate's arms and cried she held back her tears and combed her fingers through his hair.

**Reviews? And anything you would like to see in the story and if you have any prompts PM your prompts or comment on my prompts page.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cancer.

It's strange how one word can change everything in your life, how fast tears can come down your face at the thought of losing the person you love most, how they become the thing that is on your mind 24 hours a day, how much it breaks your heart to see them in so much pain and you feel so helpless.

It was eleven o'clock at night the worst night of the Castles family life the loft was dark and cold the only sounds that you could hear was the sound of tears coming from the bedrooms.

Isabelle was awake when everyone came home she heard her parents talking about Josie being sick she knew what she had to do. She got out of bed and tip toed to her door " Now Mr Bark we have to be quiet so we don't wake everyone up so no barking," Isabelle whispered to her toy dog. She walked to her dad's study she looked for the piece of paper with people's numbers on it till she found it.

Jim Beckett was asleep in his arm chair while watching the tv the phone rung making him jump awake. Who could that be?

" Jim Beckett," he answered " Grandpa," he heard a soft whisper " Josie? Izzy?," Jim questioned " Its Izzy grandpa," , " sweetie is everything okay,", " everyone is sad," " what are they sad about," " Josie is sick and she had to go to the hosptail," Isabelle struggled to get the word hospital,"

When Jim retired he sold his home and moved to the cabin " you back to sleep Izzy I will be there in the morning," " okay bye grandpa," " bye sweetie,"

The next morning Castle was making pancakes he put chocolate topping, whipped cream and strawberries on Noah's plate " I'm not hungry dad," he said pushing away his plate " just eat a little," " fine,"

" do you want some bacon," Kate asked Noah as she cooked it in the pan " no thanks," he answered back " make sure there is enough pancakes and bacon for grandpa," Isabelle said while colouring in " what are you talking about baby girl?," Kate asked turning around.

" I called grandpa last night and he said he will be here in the morning," Kate and Rick looked at each other panicky till there was a knock at the door.

" Grandpa," Isabelle said with her eyes lighting up.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah helped Izzy off the bar stool then they both ran to the door and opened it " Grandpa," they said both excited to see him meanwhile Rick and his wife stood still in the kitchen still in shocked.

While Jim hugged his grandkids. Kate looked in Ricks blue eyes. " Rick is it okay if I tell my dad by myself he will most likely have a panic attack about the possibly of losing Josie and..," she was about to go on when Rick laced his hands with hers and squeezed it. " You talk to your dad and I'll take the kids out but call me if you need me Kate."

" I will," He kissed her forehead and took the kids to the park while Kate talked to her dad. " So what's going on Katie,Izzy told me Josie was sick," Kate had a couple of tears down her cheeks. " I just happened out of nowhere, I was playing with the kids and Rick came home and joined in then Joise fainted and started coughing up blood we talked to the doctor and she had cancer,"

Kate covered her hands over her hands and broke down once again. Jim got up from the barstool and hugged his daughter. " Daddy." Kate said in between her tears which broke Jim's heart even more.

" I don't want to lose her," Jim rubbed her back to smooth her. " Be strong Katie, have faith and whatever you do don't built that wall up," " no I'm done with the wall it's not coming back,"


End file.
